


Bad Thoughts

by DabbyCorn



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Depression, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbyCorn/pseuds/DabbyCorn
Summary: South Korea visits his brother.It doesn't go well....(Originally from Fanfiction.Net)
Relationships: North Korea & South Korea (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 2





	Bad Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry If I offended everyone, this isn't supposed to be mocking North Korea or anyone.

!TRIGGER WARNING MAYBE!

North Korea saw nothing wrong in his all mighty strong country, there's no government corruption, no elections, no rich people, no pollution, no religion, very protected, barely any visitors from outside the country, No terrorists, fit and happy people.

What's wrong? Can't they see how perfect my country is? No political or religious arguments at all! There's only one religion, and one religion only, and it's worshiping his supreme leader Kim Jong-Un. North Korea thought proudly

North Korea is feeling bored, since the internet is banned from his country. He doesn't want lazy, addicted-to-the-internet people. That isn't good for his citizens.

He's the best country. Why is America called "the best nation" when he is? Maybe because he's small, not to worry. Soon, he'll take over the world! He would definitely be called the best country by then.

North Korea giggled out loud while fantasise about owning the world.

Anyways, he's getting bored. Perhaps call up his brother, South Korea? He's pretty sure he hates him after what...happened...all those years ago...

North Korea decides ignore the bad thoughts that randomly appear in his head as he calls up South Korea.

"Oh, Hello Brother" South Korea said with surprise in this voice.

"Hello South, I was wondering if you would like to visit me tomorrow, just a visit" North Korea said confidently.

"Sure Brother, I'll be there tomorrow" said South Korea with slight cheer in his voice, he doesn't realise he's smiling.

"Thanks South, remember to tell Mama (Japan) to tell Papa (China) to go back together" North Korea said confidently.

South Korea sighed "I told you many times that they won't go back together again, even if they did, it would be super awkward and they might argue quite often, it would be a miracle if Mama and Pap got together again and stayed being friendly!" South Korea said loudly.

North Korea frowned "Fine, I'll accept that they won't go back together but a man can dream right?!" North Korea said loudly with mild doubt in his voice.

"You're absolutely right" South Korea said but paused while hearing background speaking "Oh sorry Brother, I got to go. See you tomorrow" as soon as South Korea said that, he hung up.

North sighed and put his phone down to the nearest table, looked at it. 'Man, why does everyone hate me, my government and leader?' North Korea thought with sadness.

He doesn't know why but sometimes he would think about how terrible he his, how everyone hates him, he thought it was his fault that his Parents split up (When it clearly wasn't)

What's wrong with him?! Suddenly, he was hit with a wave of sadness.

He went to his bed and started crying on the pillow, he doesn't know why but that doesn't matter right now.

Nothing matters anymore...

—

It was the next day and South Korea was walking to his home.

South Korea is wearing his black formal clothes, as usual. It's his favourite after all. He's also wearing his glasses(?)

South Korea looked everywhere, people scared to talk, scared to even look at anything besides the ground and the place is unnaturally clean. The people looked starved, sad and poor.

He sighed and decided that this isn't his business.

He walked up to his house and knocked.

After what seemed like minutes later, the door finally opened.

It's North Korea in his typical military outfit, he would often say that it makes him look tough and scary. His eyepatch is to hide the scar he's embarrassed showing.

"Hello South, it's a pleasure to see you" North Korea said with a fake smile.

Unfortunately, South Korea didn't notice anything fake or wrong of what he said and replied "It's a pleasure to see you too brother, I'm really happy that you invited me over today, we don't see each other often" Said South Korea pulling his big glasses(?) on his head.

"Heh-heh well, we got a lot of work to do and honestly, as the best nation and country of the world, you wouldn't be surprised if I don't see you often" North Korea said with nervousness at first but gone with semi-fake confidence at the rest of the sentence.

South Korea rolled his eyes in a playful manner as they went in and sat on the sofa.

"So, I got this game. Yeah I know it's illegal in my country but I had permission from my supéreme leader" North Korea said loudly and cheerfully. North Korea is definitely not happy about anything, the bad thoughts won't go away. 'Is he annoyed at me? Is he not interested in playing the game with me?' North Korea thought sadly but blinked the tears away and disguised the blinking away the tears as like playful begging him to say yes.

South Korea buys all of that and agreed to play with him.

—-

They played for hours and finally South Korea noticed something was off.

North Korea doesn't blink this much, North Korea isn't this loud, North Korea doesn't smile this much and especially North Korea doesn't need to go to the bathroom every 30 minutes.

Something was bothering North Korea and he needed to find out.

"Sorry South that I took this long, but I'm back now" North Korea said while fake smiling and sitting back down on the sofa.

"Brother, I need to ask you something" South Korea said with genuine concern and worry.

"Sure South, what is it?" North Korea said while looking at South Korea.

"Are you okay?" South Korea said with concern.

"I'm...fine South. No need to worry about something that isn't there" North Korea said while looking down and a frown.

South Korea wasn't buying it "Your lying, I can clearly see that there is something bothering you" South Korea said gently.

North Korea started to cry "I AM NOT LYING, YOU ARE JUST STUPID AND ANNOYING. I HOPE YOU DIE AND GO TO HELL. YOUR SILLY LITTLE SOCIALIST COUNTRY IS POOR AND PATHETIC" North Korea said loudly and pure anger...not at South Korea but, at himself.

South Korea was physically at shock, he didn't know what to do, he was used to this behaviour so it didn't effect him emotionally or mentally.

North Korea ran to the bathroom while crying.

—

He sat on the bathroom floor while crying, he's embarrassed and ashamed of himself to act so weak in front of his brother, he's the best and strongest nation in the world and is crying in front of his brother.

'I'm not strong at all, I'm the pathetic and poor one. I'm such a terrible brother, I doubt he would like me anymore' North Korea said as he cried even more.

He heard a knock on his bathroom door.

"Brother, are you okay? It's nothing to be ashamed about" South Korea said with concern.

When North Korea said nothing, South Korea thought he wasn't gonna let him in, but surprisingly, he opened the door.

North Korea was silent, like HES trying not to cry. South Korea noticed, "Hey, are you okay? You seem upset about something, I know what you're like when upset, you know?"

"It's just that- that everyone says I'm a terrible country, that my people are suffering and stuff, I never noticed it before, but now that…I look…I see them skinny, poor, and…unhappy. I thought my country was perfect but it's quite the opposite" said North Korea, as he cried right after he finished the sentence.

South Korea kneeled down and North Korea surprised hugged him, South Korea comforts him by rubbing his back. "It's gonna be okay brother, you can fix this"

"How?" Said North Korea, as he stopped hugging South Korea. Both of them are standing up now.

"Let your citizens free, make everyone have whatever they want, what job they want, where they want to go, making money." South Korea said, he continues "We don't have to reunite, you can be your own country, even you wanted to reunite, I won't allow you"

"Brother- why won't you allow it?! Can't you see how much better you are?! One of the richest in the world, great entertainment, free and powerful country you are, I didn't! So please take me away from this world!" Shouted North Korea.

His speech made South Korea cry, "Do-Don't you dare convince me to basically kill you, I- I can't do that! I can, but I won't!" Said South Korea

North Korea didn't listen, he surprise hugged South Korea again.

But this time, he was fading.

"N-No! Brother! Please don't reunite with me!" South Korea shouted, as he was crying so, so hard.

"I want to reunite, take care of my citizens, they only speak North Korean heh-" his sentence was cut short as he fell on his hands, crying as he faded away.

South Korea got taller, he felt more powerful, but at what cost? His brother? He didn't want this!

He got out of the bathroom and went to the sofa, to cry on his pillow. The T.V. was on, the news said;

"BREAKING NEWS: OUR SUPERIOR LEADER HAS BEEN FOUND DEAD, ALONG WITH THE REST OF THE FAMILY. WE WILL BE REUNITED AS KOREA!" Said the T.V., it showed people celebrating, and clapping, and being…happy. North Korea's citizens.

This made Sou- Korea more sad as he cried, Korea cried for awhile, until he had to go home.

—-Time Skip—-

When Korea got home, his leader was thanking him for reuniting with North Korea. Korea felt numb.

His leader was worried now, but Korea didn't care, he wanted to go to bed to sleep, it's 1am after all.

He had to tell Mama, and Papa- or maybe the news will tell them for him anyways, he was exhausted of crying and other stuff, regrettably coming to visit his brother.

—End of oneshot—

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry If I offended everyone, this isn't supposed to be mocking North Korea, this is his personality: Very Confident, narcissistic, Selfish (most of the time), childish, a bit stupid. He isn't bad, he can feel sympathy, he can be caring. He's quite shy sometimes. He isn't confident all the time, he has bad days. When he does feel bad about himself, he would take it out on others by being verbally abusive, no matter who it is. He's bad at keeping his tears in, so, he'll be crying while being verbally abusive.
> 
> If you don't agree with his personality, that's fine. I'm not gonna stop you from expressing your opinion.
> 
> Update: I was originally not gonna make North Korea die but if you'd like a alternative universe/a different ending next chapter, let me know. :3


End file.
